


Through the Veil

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair get's a visitor on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Veil

## Through the Veil

by Rowan Mac

I don't own them, sure wish I did though! 

This is not beta'd. I punched it out at work this morning. Angelika mentioned a Halloween snippet challenge the other day. This is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

Warriors mostly, and general forshadowing of things to come.

* * *

Blair settled onto the floor by the coffee table. He had a fire lit, several candles spaced around the room and a plate of bread, cheese and fruit in front of him. Jim had left a little while ago to attend a 'virgin' poker night at Simon's. It was Halloween and the guys wanted to celebrate, but wanted to be sure they could still help out if all hell broke loose, pun intended. Blair wanted to be there too, but he had a nasty cold and was ordered to stay home and drink tea by his Blessed Protector. So here he sat, preparing to meditate on Samhain. The ancient Celts believed that on this night the veil between this world and the next was lifted and the dead could come back to visit. It was a tradition to leave food out for them It was just a good idea to keep the dead happy when they came to visit, that way they didn't feel the need to take and 'souvenirs' back with them. 

He pulled his legs into the lotus position and started to regulate his breathing. It was a little difficult at first since his head was stuffy but his years of experience let him slip into the meditative state rather quickly. His mind began to wander back over the events of the day and he processed through them. Soon his mind was blank and he relaxed completely. 

After some time, he wasn't sure how much, a noise penetrated his mind. He slowly began to work his way back from oblivion and opened his eyes. He probably should have been surprised at what he saw, but for some reason he wasn't. Blair had always been open to the fact there was more in heaven and earth than most people carried in their philosophies. There, across the coffee table, quietly eating a piece of cheese sat Incacha. Yep, he was sitting in the loft, on Halloween night, looking at a man he had watched die several months ago and he didn't even have the urge to bat an eyelash. 

He smiled and nodded to the Shaman. Incacha had been Jim's first guide. Blair had a lot of questions to ask, but wasn't sure if he could. He could see Incacha, but could he talk to him? 

The other man smiled and swallowed the last piece of cheese. 

"Fellow Shaman, it is good to see you again." 

Well, that answers that question. 

Blair took a deep breath to speak but Incacha held up a hand. 

"I do not have much time here Blair. I know you have many questions but they cannot be answered now. I would liked to have had more time to talk to you when I passed the way of the Shaman on to you, but circumstances prevented that. I made this journey so that I may offer you a warning only." 

Blair nodded at him, he wished they'd had more time too, he had absolutely no idea how to be a Shaman, and it's not like he could take Shamanism 101 as an elective at Rainier. 

"You have chosen to accept your place at Enqueri's side, as his Guide and Shaman. You have done so blindly. I am here to tell you that it will be a hard road. There are many painful days ahead for you if you stay on this path. If you do not wish to be connected with Enqueri you must go now, cut all ties with him completely. You have not yet fully bonded and there is still time for him to find another. A Sentinel, as you call him, cannot survive without a Guide." 

Blair took a minute to process this. Many painful days. Hmm, been there done that, how much worse can it get? Incacha seemed to read his thoughts. 

"Yes, you have experienced pain already, physical and mental. There is more to come, and it will be much worse. You need to understand that. Prepare for it. Once you and Enqueri bond, there will be no going back. If you choose to leave him, he will die. He would not be able to bond with another. I will help you as much as I can, but my powers do not translate well to this realm any longer." 

Blair once again tried to process this information. Worse than Kincade, or Lash? And what was this bonding Incacha kept talking about? Blair knew what he hoped it meant, but that couldn't possibly be right. Again the Shaman answered his questions before he could ask them. 

"Yes Blair, it will get much worse. Be sure of your decision. The bonding is of the body and the mind. It will change your core relationship with Enqueri to something neither of you have experienced before. I felt it would be unfair to let you make that decision without knowing the deeper meaning behind it. Once you've bonded you can never leave, never share your bed with another. Both of you will be surrendering not only your bodies but your souls as well. Enqueri is a proud man, he will have problems accepting that he will need to rely on you so much, but I have seen enough of the future to know that the bonding will go smoothly, if you choose to do it. Do you Blair, do you choose this path?" 

Blair closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. When he was ready to speak he opened them. Incacha was gone. The plate of food was untouched and the fire was burned down to embers. It had gotten colder in the room and he pulled the afghan off the back of the couch wrapping it around his shoulders. He apparently had just made a very big decision. He didn't get to speak the words, but Jim was more important to him that anything; Naomi, his work, even his own life. Really, there hadn't been any decision to make. He would always be by Jim's side, no matter what life threw at them. 

He was still sitting there when Jim came home. The candles had burned themselves out and the loft was dark. Jim sat on the couch and bumped his leg into Blair's shoulder. 

"You okay Chief?" 

Blair smiled up at the man who'd become his whole world, who would apparently remain his whole world for years to come, come what may. 

"Yeah Jim, I'm good. Feeling a lot better." 

Blair stood , and taking a chance, leaned down to place a kiss on top of Jim's head. He felt the big man start at the contact, but he didn't say anything. Seeing the smile on Jim's face he knew he'd make the right decision. Blair was eager to get to the bonding, but he knew they'd have to work up to that. 

"Goodnight Jim, Happy Halloween." 

End 

* * *

End Through the Veil by Rowan Mac: rowansfeedback@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
